gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Vibrations
Good Vibrations by Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch is featured in Funk, the twenty-first episode of Season One. It is sung by Finn, Mercedes, and Puck with New Directions. They sing it as part of the week's "Funk" assignment, and also to help the Glee Club get out of their own funk thanks to Vocal Adrenaline. At the end of the performance, Will informs the three of them that it isn't actually a Funk song, but a Rap song. Finn and Terri had thought it was a Funk song because when they looked up "Funk" on iTunes, the name of the group came up in the search results. Lyrics New Directions: Uh-uh (Puck: Yeah; Can you feel it, baby?) Uh-uh (Puck: I can too...) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Finn: Come on; swing it) Uh-uh bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam (Puck: 1 - 2 - 3 - now we come to the pay off) Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Yo, it's about that time To bring forth the rhythm, and the rhyme- Imma get mine, so get yours I wanna see sweat comin' out your pores Finn: On the house tip is how I'm swinging this Strictly hip hop, boy I ain't singing this Bringing this to the entire nation Black, white, red, brown Feel the vibration Finn and Puck: Come on; come on Feel it; feel it Feel the vibration Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: The vibration's good like Sunkist Many wanna know who done this Pucky Puck, and I'm here to move you Rhymes will groove you And I'm here to prove to you That we can party on the positive side And pump positive vibes So come along for the ride Making you feel the rhythm is my occupation So feel the vibration Finn and Puck: Come on; come on Feel it; feel it Feel the vibration Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Finnie D, break it down... Finn: Finnie D's on the back up Drug free, so put the crack up No need for speed I'm anti d-r-u-g-g-i-e My body is healthy And rhymes makes me wealthy And the funky bunch helps me to bring you a show with no intoxication Come on; feel the vibration Yeah Can you feel it, baby? I can too Mercedes (New Directions): It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) Puck: Now the time has come for you to get up The rest had you fed up but yo I won't let up On the rhythm and rhyme that's designed to Make your behind move to what I'm inclined to Pure hip hop: no sell out If you ain't in it to win it Then get the hell out I command you to dance I wanna see motivation Come on, now; feel the vibration Mercedes: It's such a good vibration (Finn and Puck: Come on; Come on; Come on) Its such a sweet sensation (Finn and Puck: Feel it, feel it) It's such a good vibration It's such a sweet sensation (Finn and Puck: Feel the vibration) It's such a good vibration (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a sweet sensation (New Directions: Bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam, bam) It's such a good vibration... Gallery gv003.jpg Ep19.jpg gleegv2.jpg glee-funk-amber_320.jpg Good Vibrations_3.jpg screen-shot-2010-06-02-at-12-08-23-am.png music-goodvibrations.jpg GVMercedes.jpg GVPuck.jpg 154672 1318770089077 full.jpg tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif good vibrations.png good vibrations.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One